Precious Memories With Miss Jones
by Lucesco
Summary: Title's just weird, but will make sense if you read it... Gohan X Videl... Just hours after the death of Buu, Videl's at home again, contemplating about life and love. This summary is not good... [oneshot]


**Okaaay, it's like three in the morning and I can't sleep... at all. My biorhythm is completely fucked up because have slept until one in the afternoon for a couple of days (read: 10 days, since my vacation officially started)**

**So here something I wrote just now... warning: it's fluff, and that is not my best part of writing.**

**Still, hope this thingy will get you all fuzzy inside :p **

**Songs: Come away with me, Turn me on, the long day is over... all Norah Jones. Chose the songs because I was just listening to her cd to make me fall asleep, and then I thought 'hey, i can do something with those songs.' **

**Anyways, dunno if it's good, let me know if it sucks**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The night had finally fallen. The dark skies were starred by numerous bright dots, and she was watching them on her balcony.

'All of them saved today…'

She sighed deeply, and leaving the night for what it was she entered her large bedroom again. The dim, weakly orangey light that came from the expensive designer lamp on the ceiling illuminated her room faintly, like only a few candles could, bringing her to a lazy, yet relaxed state.

The speakers of the stereo emitted a sultry womansvoice, soft and rasp, sometimes merely a whisper, other times loud and clear, but always achingly beautiful. Guided by the slow and inciting tunes of the instruments, the music of the singer trembled through the air, ever so softly, serving as soothing muzak, though stirring the young girl's mood up as the songs entered her ears.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom_

_Like a lightbulb in a dark room_

She recognized the song and as she walked through the room, she started humming along. She was alone after all, who could she annoy? And as she realized there was really no one to see her, really no one to watch her and most importantly, really no one to hear her, she started singing alone.

_I'm just sitting her, waiting for you_

_To come home, and turn me on_

She unconsciously strolled to the couch in her sitting corner, her 'chill'-spot, and fell on it, before lying down with her head on one arm and stretching her feet until it almost reached the other. She crossed her feet and started to stare absently at the white ceiling.

"Damn, Miss. Jones… you make me feel kinda romantic." She mumbled to herself as she listened to the song.

She put a pillow behind her head and with her hands folded on her stomach, she closed her eyes, ready to finally reflect on the day.

Because a hell of a day it's been.

So… what's happened today? Well, first of all, she woke up in a place that was definitely not her home. It was a…what was it? An island that floated in the sky? What it exactly was, she still didn't know. All she knew is that is was a place where she could look out to the earth below. A look-out. Apparently it was the home of the guardian of the earth… another quite interesting thing. Especially since that guardian was a green, pointy-eared alien. Oh, you thought that was weird, you'd be baffled to hear that she had been dead today. For a short amount of time, that is…perhaps only a few hours. But still, dead is dead. The most baffling part? Everyone had been dead.

And yet they were alive again. All resurrected by the eternal dragon of the seven magical balls. Wow, didn't that sound awfully like the plot of a cheap movie?

Yes… awfully. Videl would think so too, had she not been through it. But there was more. And evil villain, threatening the existence of all beings in the universe… two persons fusing together and become one person… men turning their hair golden… a bomb made of the energy of all those on earth… more universes than this one…the destruction of the earth…

… and the death of the one she cared for the most.

_Like the desert waiting for the rain_

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring_

Yes, that was the event that struck her the most. No matter the evil villain, no matter the fusing of two persons, no matter the destruction of the earth… no matter even her own death. His death overruled everything.

She chuckled to herself. Who could ever imagine in a thousand years that she, of all persons wandering on this earth, would fall for the dorky, nerdy, naïve Gohan.

But dorky, nerdy, naïve Gohan wasn't what he appeared to be. Dorky, nerdy, naïve Gohan was the strongest in the universe. He possessed a power that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. A power to destroy…

… and yet his nature decided that he would use this tremendous power for good means. Dorky, nerdy, naïve Gohan was not only indescribably strong, he had the purest of hearts.

His heart…

…Yeah, she had fallen for that.

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come home and turn me on_

He was so kind and caring, gentle and sweet that she hardly believed he was real. A warrior, the strongest there is, with a heart that is as innocent as a lamb. Who could believe that paradox was unmistakably true… and true in him?

He had completely won her over… all of her. And now, she realized that he already had her heart before the whole Buu ordeal.

It happened slowly and it had no beginning. Spending entire days with him to train for the world tournament certainly did the trick.

Nah, she liked him even before that. Perhaps when she found out that he was Saiyaman?

She didn't know exactly. With love, you never know where it begins.

Because it was love. No doubt about that. It was peculiar, but when she lost him, she suddenly realized what they had. They didn't just have a high school crush, or a short fling… what they had was a deep connection, an indestructible bond. How else could she explain her unwavering faith that he was still alive when all others denied that? And how else could she explain the fact that she was, in fact, right? Even his mother was dead certain he was gone, and isn't the bond between on mother and her child the strongest there was?

Apparently not. It seemed that the bond between her and Gohan was stronger…

…the love they shared was more powerful than dead itself.

_My poor heart, it's been so dark_

_Since you've been gone_

She had felt miserable when he was gone. Like a part of her was just… missing. She had seen him everywhere, and she could hear his voice in his head… and she had cried over the memories they hadn't made.

She had cursed herself for being so stubborn not to listen to her heart. She could have had the perfect love, if she'd only grasped it. And she hadn't. It was the mistake of her life.

Because soon after, she died. And once she was dead, she didn't though she could be alive again. Her chances of having the love of her life were practically zero.

Until she was brought back to life again.

And he too.

And they had their reunion, however awkward and strained it was. At least they had their chances for having each other back.

Then they separated, after promising they would see each other soon, and they had gone to their both houses.

And now she was here, lying on her couch, listening to the music…and thinking of him.

_After all, you're the one who turns me off_

_And you're the only one who can turn me back on_

And she would give anything to have him here. She had read his eyes on the Look-out, and he had wanted to say things he could not utter in front of everybody. He could only smile nervously, and blush, which, by the way, made him so darn cute… cuter then he already was of course.

So many things needed to be said… so many things needed to be done. And yet, nothing happened. And the others laughed and teased… making them even more hesitant.

_My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune_

_The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes_

If only they could loose that hesitation, that shyness… everything that stood in their way.

It would be like…

… like coming home…

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come home and turn me on_

"Gohan…" She whispered in a sigh, not aware that the words were heard by someone.

"Yeah?" A voice came from behind her, freezing her entire body as she recognized it.

And she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, it was him…

…Gohan.

She immediately sat up and whirled her head towards the open balcony doors. And he stood there, between the white curtains, and he looked at her with his deep, charcoal eyes.

He looked damn nervous.

With a startled expression on her face, she slowly rose from the couch, making him smile nervously, while he turned his gaze to the ground.

He still wore the same attire he wore today. His blue and orange gi, a replica of his father's. It only enhanced that he looked older, more mature, than he ever was. His features had hardened a little in the time they were separated, and he had become more muscular. He was truly an adult now, and more masculine than she was used of him.

He was a kid when he went away, and he came back as a man.

For a long time, they were silent, and she looked him with surprise… though she was secretly admiring his impressive form. It was he who spoke then.

"Hey Videl." He simply said, while a blush crept on his face. He was still unbelievably shy.

"Hey." She said back, not believing it was actually him in her room.

Another silence followed, while the music went on on the background. Videl couldn't believe what was happening right now. He was standing there and all she did was… nothing. Gawk, yes, but nothing more. She'd always done nothing… it was the reason they were still apart.

"Why are you here?" She asked him as she too began to feel nervous. "It's gotta be… I don't know… one o'clock or something?"

"Y-yeah… yeah, I know." He replied as he started to fidget, making him even more adorable than he already was. Videl couldn't suppress a smile any longer.

"So why are you here?" She asked as she walked up to him, he becoming redder and redder by the minute, until she was standing right in front of him.

Her gaze forced him to lock his eyes onto hers again and Videl noticed that he wanted to say something.

"I-I don't know really." He replied with a chuckle, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably. By then Videl noticed that he had started shaking.

"What's wrong? You're trembling." She said anxiously, giving him a concerned look.

"Nothing… it's alright."

"No, it's not. Come on, let me help you." And as she said that, she lay a soothing hand on his bare arm, and he jumped up by at sudden touch of skin.

"…No, that won't help me." He managed to utter, before he walked past her and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. She followed him with her gaze and looked at him wide-eyed. For someone who was so confident on the battlefield, he sure was incredibly self-conscious.

"I don't know where to start." He muttered as he had his back turned to her.

"At the beginning?" She suggested uncertainly, making him chuckle slightly.

"It has no beginning…" She heard him whisper, obviously not meant for her ears but only a muttering to himself.

He sighed, deciding that this was the moment to speak. And he turned around to face her again, and he swallowed deeply as he saw the object of his affections looking at him with questioning eyes, before he opened his mouth to utter the words he should have uttered a long time ago.

"I love you."

_Feeling tired_

_By the fire_

_The long day is over_

She gasped when she heard those words. The blood rushed to her head and her heart made a thousand leaps.

Did she really hear those words?

This couldn't be a dream, could it?

But the look on his face, uncertain yet determined, and his eyes, desperate yet hopeful, told her that she was not dreaming.

No… no, t-this was real. Unmistakably real!

"We've been stupid, Videl." He continued, more confident than before after he had said the words he was longing to say for what felt like a lifetime, but where he never found the courage for, and all the while she was staring at him breathlessly.

"I have been stupid." He added quietly.

He slowly started to walk up to her again, the blush on his cheeks diminishing with each step.

"I knew I loved you… and I knew you loved me back. How could there be such a bond like ours if we didn't love each other? I have your heart and you've got mine. And still I was afraid you'd might reject me."

He was standing in front of her again, looking at her dazzlingly bright eyes, glistening with the small tears within them. And he smiled at her, now being certain that he had done the right thing in coming up to her tonight.

_The wind is gone_

_Asleep at dawn_

_The ember burns on_

"Death has knocked some sense into me. It made me realize that this could all be over by tomorrow."

He reached out his hand to her cheek, but he was still hesitant, not knowing whether he should lay his hand or her cheek or not. Videl noticed absently that he started shaking again, however slightly this time. She smiled while she thought that although he did have more guts than her as he came here tonight, he was still a teen, majorly inexperienced when it came to this kind of stuff. But then again, so was she.

Her small hand met his, and she guided it to her cheek, laying it there with her tiny fingers over his.

_With no reprise_

_The sun will rise_

_The long day is over_

"What if tomorrow won't come at all?" His soft voice said as he looked at the contrast between his hand and hers with curious awe, before looking her in the eyes again. "What if death is upon us again, before…"

He stopped, but she knew how that sentence ended.

"I don't want to waste any minute I could spend with you. Next time I die, I will die knowing that we've been everything, and said everything, and felt everything and done everything. I want everything we can get out of our years."

Her eyes silently told him that she too wanted all of what he said and he smiled blissfully.

"Life could be over with the snap of our fingers. I don't want to waste her. I want to spend her, live her… with you."

And when she heard those words, she let her forehead rest against his chest and she let the blissful emotions fill her entire being, not believing this was happening to her.

And so they stood there for some time, as the music went on and she heard him sigh contently every once in a while, while she heard his heart beat in his chest.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me and I will write you a song_

His hands found her waist and he enveloped the petite girl with his tall body, as he dared to bend over and kiss her hair. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't believe his own guts. A few days ago he would have deemed it impossible if someone said this would happen. He was a disaster with girls, after all, and there would have been no way in hell that he would have ever found the courage to actually go to the girl of his dreams and tell her that they needed to stop this aching game of just walking around each other in circles, waiting for the other to make a move.

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies_

And then all the teasing of all his friends. It was enough for him to just drop dead by embarrassment. But now he realized: why did he care anyway? Was he really going to pay attention to their teasing and let the girl of his dreams, because that was what she was, slip away through his fingers?

All because of fear for embarrassment?

No, never in a lifetime!

_I want to walk with you on a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

_So won't you try to come?_

It was time for the big question.

"Videl?" He asked as he released her from his embrace, missing her nearness already. She looked at him with big, blue eyes, innocence all over them. Every single trace of doubt escaped his body as he was filled with the love he felt for the girl with those magnificent orbs. He bend forward, so that his forehead was on hers and he took her hands in his. And with a determination he has never had before, he asked the question of which he already knew the answer.

"What do you say… You wanna live now?"

And a smile crept on her face, answering his question with this one single gesture, while her eyes glistened with the bliss they carried.

They understood each other perfectly…

He let out a boyish chuckle of joy, before he finally bend forward and met her lips in their first kiss.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop  
Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you _

The two lovers spent the night with each other, and in their sweet inexperience they discovered all that until that moment was unknown to each other.

Life doesn't deserve to be wasted…

… that was what both teens learned in the days of fear, loss and death.

And now, they decided with a silent agreement, sealed by their first kiss, that they would not waste a minute of what life would give them.

They decided to live for the moment…

_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

… for life could be over the next second.

* * *

**Okay, that's it... what'd you think**

**I purpously (i just know that is spelled wrongly, but don't wanna check right now) avoided lemon... seriously, tried to write one the other day... I sucked! It was just obnoxious, deleted it right away. Lemon is definitely NOT for me. Won't have it in any of my stories. Don't mind reading it (if it's done stylishly), but it's terrible if i write it.**

**But okay, let me know what you think**

**Review please**


End file.
